When your Gone
by instantaddiction
Summary: Kagome returns to the present.This is kinda like a remake of one of the episodes.Its a song fic,one shot, and will hopefully leave you crying. The song is When your gone by avril


_**I always needed time on my own**_

I was back in the present ya know, where there is such thing as electricity.

I was thinking about how my life has changed over the years.  
I went from a normal girl with a normal life to a abnormal girl who would go to the past to kill demons.  
The worst part of all, was that I fell in love.

**_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_**

He was back there.  
The problem is, he loves another.  
He loves a girl named Kikyo.  
I'm actually supposed to be her recarnation. I find it strange, we are nothing alike.  
It's very hard on me.  
I feel like I just had the wind knocked out of me when I see them together.  
My stumache starts to ache and my heart starts to weigh.

**_AND THE DAYS FEEL LIKE YEARS WHEN I'M ALONE AND THE BED WHERE YOU LIE IS MADE UP ON YOUR SIDE_**

I got up and went to have a snack.  
The only thing left was Ramen "Inuyasha likes ramen, maybe I should take some back with me"  
I said out loud.  
For some reason,He is always there. I just wish he knew...

INUYASHAS POV

**_WHEN YOU WALK AWAY I COUNT THE STEPS THAT YOU TAKE_**

" ughh shouldnt Kagome be back by now"  
Sango looked at him.  
"She said she would be a few days"  
she reminded him,  
"its only been one"  
I wonder when she is comming back. I want to know the day,hour,and minute that she is going to be back and safe in my arms.

**DO YOU SEE HOW MUCH I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW?**

I wish I could tell her how I feel..

I went into the forest and sat down near the shade.

"Inuyasha"  
Kikyo "Kikyo"  
" Inuyasha, it has been a long time"  
I stood up and looked at her.  
She has such grace. Before I could talk she kissed me.  
I couldnt resist.  
I kissed her back.  
" Inuyasha,I'm sorry"  
" It's ok Kikyo"  
As we embraced I saw someone hiding behind a tree. I only saw green.

Kagomes POV

I ended up going back early.  
When I got there I found Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing.

**_WHEN YOUR GONE THE PIECES OF MY HEART AS MISSIN YOU_**

I sat down at the bottom of the tree, crying silently.  
' WHY CANT YOU LOVE ME BACK????'

_**WHEN YOUR GONE THE FACE I CAME TO KNOW IS MISSIN TOO**_

'Why does everything have to happen to ME?'

I herd someone come near. Not two people,one.

Before they saw me I ran back.  
Once I reached the well sango stopped me.  
"Kagome,whats wrong"  
"Kikyo,thats whats wrong"  
I immediately ran back into the well.

**_WHEN YOUR GONE_**

****  
"KAGOME"I herd Inuyasha scream.  
**_All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_**

I ran home and cried in my pillow.  
' I love you Inuyasha'  
**_I MISS YOU_**

INUYASHAS POV

"DAMMNIT"  
I yelled.  
'she didnt even hear what I told her afterwards.  
**_Ive never felt this way before everything that I do Reminds me of you_**

****---flashback---  
"Inuyasha.You and I are ment to be"  
I sighed and let go of her.  
I herd crying from the tree.  
I instantly knew it was Kagome.  
**_And the clothes you left they lie on my floor and they smell just like you_**

" Kikyo, you had your chance, I have fallen for another,and now,I don't think I will get her back."

**_I LOVE THE THINGS THAT YOU DO WHEN YOU WALK AWAY I COUNT THE STEPS THAT YOU TAKE_**

I walked twards the tree and saw Kagome running away.  
kagome..dont go.  
**_DO YOU SEE HOW MUCH I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW?_**

---end flashback---

I reached out for her even though I knew she would not grap out to me.  
**_WHEN YOUR GONE THE PIECES OF MY HEART ARE MISSING YOU_**

****"I love you, Kagome"**_  
WHEN YOUR GONE THE FACE I CAME TO KNOW IS MISSING TOO _**

it was a whisper,but Meroku(sp) herd.  
" If you do,and want her back, go after her"  
I couldnt.  
I dont want to hurt her.  
and when your gone so, I just noded in agreement.  
-----LATER THAT NIGHT----  
I spent a whole 4 hours thinking about what I should do.  
This has happened before, but not with much detail.  
Afterwords I fell asleep.  
"NOO KAGOME COME BACK"  
I rustled the tree as I mummbled.  
"PLEASE!!I NEED YOU"  
dream  
"im sorry Inuyasha. you had your chance.  
I love Koga now"  
**_AND WHEN YOUR GONE_**

"bbbbbut I love you NOW Kagome"  
"Im sorry.hey ,would you like to come to our wedding? Kagome JR wants us too"  
a little girl came out behind kagome.  
end dream  
I woke up sweating.  
'I have to go after her'  
so I placed a note at the well and headed back to her part.**_  
THE WORDS I NEED TO HEAR TO GET ME THROUGH THE DAY_**

I sat next to her window, she was still crying.  
**_AND MAKE IT OK_**

Kagome.  
**_I MISS YOU_**

She saw me and came near the window and opened it up.  
**_WE WERE MADE FOR EACHOTHER_**

kagomes pov

"Inuyasha"  
"Kagome"  
"Why did you come"  
He was struggleing for words I could tell. I know what I was hopeing for so I started to blush a little.  
**_OUT HERE FOREVER_**

"because,Kagome,I need you"  
**_I KNOW WE WERE YEAH YEAH_**

I whispered "not because you love me"  
**_ALL I EVER WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO KNOW EVERYTHING I DO I GIVE MY HEART AND SOUL_**

I should of known better. Inuyasha has great hearing.  
He gave me a shocked face and then started to turn red in the face aka blush.  
**_I CAN HARDLY BREATHE_**

"Kagome"  
"JUST STOP!!! I dont need you ok"  
**_I NEED TO FEEL YOU HERE WITH ME_**

yeah I started to punch him, i just found myself in his arms crying.

**_WHEN YOUR GONE THE PIECES OF MY HEART ARE MISSIN YOU_**

"I do need you, but I dont like you"  
**_WHEN YOUR GONE THE FACE I CAME TO KNOW IS MISSIN TOO_**

I let go of him and sat on my bed. sniffleing. He came after me trying to put his arms agenst me but, I pushed him away.  
**_WHEN YOUR GONE THE WORDS I NEED TO HEAR WILL ALWAYS GET ME THROUGH THE DAY_**

"Kagome, I don't like you because, I love you Kagome"  
**_AND MAKE IT OK_**

" I love you too, Inuyasha"  
We kissed,all of our feeling were put into that kiss.  
That night, that monment we both were the two happyest people on the earth,  
INUYASHAS POV at that moment I knew who I was ment to be with

Inuyasha. Kagome.

**_I MISS YOU_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I cried when writeing this.

Im sure that you will if youve herd the song before.

review it and stuffs

PEACE**_  
_**


End file.
